


Nesting

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote a majority of this at 2 AM, M/M, Nesting, Nesty Boi, heat - Freeform, non-sexual heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Aziraphale goes into one of his two heats. That would be fine, if Crowley weren't away...





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my lack of creativity with titles

Aziraphale felt lava bubbling under his skin. His heat cycle had hit him hard, the nesting one, which came around every month. He had two types, the nesting one came earlier in the month every month, but the sexual one came later every six months, he was dealing with the first one. It caused him overwhelming anxiety and he needed to make a nest, somewhere he felt _safe_ , but he couldn't do that if Crowley wasn't present.  
  
Calypso was out with her friends, so Aziraphale was left alone at Crowley's flat, though her being gone was probably for the best. He wouldn't be able to explain this very well to her. Demons, as it turns out, don't have nesting cycles. The other cycle? Yes, but no nesting cycle. He only knew this because of Crowley. Besides that, her scent would be pretty new to him, and everything only got stronger when his heat hit, so if anything it'd likely cause him more anxiety.  
  
Aziraphale did his best to steady his breathing, choking on a weak, pained cry as he managed to lean up against the wall to get to the spare phone Crowley left in the flat. His knees were weak and he hardly managed, but once he did, he was quick to type in the number to Crowley's cell.  
  
It rang three times before Crowley picked up.  
  
"Hello, Angel, is everything alright?" He asked immediately. Aziraphale tried to force out something other than a sharp whimper, but that was all he could manage. "Aziraphale?" He sounded more concerned this time, "Angel, I'm halfway through a carwash, I'll be home soon, but I need you to talk to me, what's wrong? Are you in heat?"  
  
Aziraphale nodded desperately, whimpering out a pitiful little "Y-yeah..." He heard Crowley sigh, but he knew it wasn't him annoyed at the angel, it was likely more at himself for leaving at such an inconvenient time.  
  
"Oh, _Dove_ , I love you," He began complimenting Azi, which comforted him to some degree, the angel clinging to the phone, kneeling on the floor. Dove was a new one, but he didn't notice at the time, he was in too much pain to focus on anything but the tone to Crowley's words.  
  
"I-I love you, t-too, Crowley..." He said shakily.  
  
"Do you have anything set up yet?" The demon asked. Aziraphale head engines revving and took it as a sign that Crowley was blazing down the street on his way. He hoped a cop didn't pull him over. Crowley _would_ get out of it, of course, but it would delay him.  
  
"No..." He whimpered lightly.  
  
"That's okay, Azi, when I get home we'll build you a nest together," He cooed into the phone, comforting Aziraphale further. It had to be covered in Crowley's scent, though. He wanted to feel like he was surrounded by Crowley and his comfort, he _needed_ it.  
  
"Are you on the bed? You should be, on my side," Aziraphale heard the engines in the background stop, and soon Crowley burst through the door. His warmth quickly spread through the room, Aziraphale cuddled up on the bed with his face buried into Crowley's pillow. He pulled his face away as he heard Crowley, and by the time he turned around Crowley's lips were pressed to his, arms wrapping around the angel, soft fingers touching against his skin comforting him to no end.  
  
Soon Crowley broke the kiss, smiling softly at Aziraphale.  
  
"Are you okay, love?" He asked lightly, rubbing a blanket up on his neck, coating it with his scent. Aziraphale grabbed at the blanket with a little nod, and Crowley handed it to him, the angel immediately burying his face into it. Crowley continued to do this with other blankets that Zira had gathered from the floor, setting them up on the bed and letting Aziraphale place them where he needed them to be.   
  
"Thank you, Crowley..." The angel said softly, his anxiety easing as Crowley sat up on the bed with him.  
  
"Of course, Dove," He said, wrapping his arms around him. Aziraphale smiled, finally noticing the new nickname.  
  
"I like that..." He whispered, nuzzling his neck into Crowley. His blood at quit boiling by now and he was much more comfortable.   
  
"I'm glad, Angel, because I almost didn't start calling you that," He said, kissing the top of his head. Zira let out a small whine, shaking his head.  
  
"Noooo..." He whined weakly. Crowley smiled a bit, kissing him again.  
  
"It's okay, I can call you whatever you want, Angel,"  
  
"I'll remember that..." Aziraphale said, yawning slightly.  
  
"Why don't you have a nap and I'll stay up and keep watch, hmm? How's that sound?" He offered. Azi nodded, kissing his neck softly before relaxing to try to go to sleep. Crowley kept his eyes opened, mainly waiting for Calypso to show up.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually inspired by this other fic I read by bucket-of-stars. They're a great person and like my new best friend, so go give 'em some love! They deserve it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470172


End file.
